The apple of my eyes
by HeMonline
Summary: And without even thinking about it, Santana found herself saying the one sentence she never thought she would be saying.  "Britt baby, I want to have kids with you…"
1. Chapter 1

**The apple of my eye**

It now has been ten years; ten years that Santana had admit to herself that she was in love with her best friend.

At first, she thought it was only sexual, like all her previous relation, but she rapidly found out that this was something different, something more. She was missing Brittany's presence the minute the blonde would walk out of her bed. Scent, soft skin, long legs, beautiful voice, Santana couldn't seem to get enough of her.

When you look from a far, the Latina would seems like a unbreakable wall of brick, but from up close, deep down she was scared, scared to expose herself to the world and be judged by everyone. But most of all, she couldn't let anyone get near her heart, so afraid that it might break into tiny little pieces. That's why she was so cold to everyone.

After several months, Brittany had achieved something that nobody have ever had the courage and the patience to do, she made Santana feel loved.

With Brittany to her side the world seemed more kind and cheerful, things were so simple. She trusted her and knew the girl would never break her heart, keeping it safe from everyone's and making sure it would never turn into ice…

Time had past by and now here she was ten years later in a beautiful Californian apartment sitting in the kitchen and looking up at her beautiful blonde wife, knowing that without her she would probably be someone truly different.

Brittany snapped Santana's out of her thought: "_San, are you okay? Why a re you looking at me like that ? Did I have something on my face again? Cauz last time you didn't told me and …"_

Gosh she was a blabbermouth sometimes, but that's one of the millions things Santana love about her girl.

"_I went to work with that giant mustard spot on my cheek and Mike was totally laugUMMMM …"_

Santana cut her off with a tender kiss on the lips.

Her lips were resistant at first but soon enough they were soft and responding. After a few minutes the two girls pulled apart.

Brittany said smiling: _And that was for?_

Santana said: _For been you babe. I don't know what I would have done without you._

Brittany said: _San you're the one who's always been there for me, protecting me and making sure I was safe._

Santana said_: Maybe but that nothing compared to what you did for me, Britt you saved me from my self, I was so lonely inside, scared and full of hate. Babe, I love you._

Brittany said: _I love you too honey._

With that, Santana took Brittany by the waist and pulled her closer to her chest, so close that it would have been impossible even for the smallest breeze of air to past between them.

Santana was now whispering soft words in her wife's ear. ''_Babe you know how much it turns me on when you're whispering in my ear like that.''_

'' _That was the point babe! ''_

Without any notice Santana pulled Brittany up in her arms and lifted her on the kitchen table. The blond instantly wrapped her leg around the latina's torso while sucking hard on the girl's neck and a softly moans instantly escaped Santana's lips.

''_Seem I found your weak spot hone? ''_ Brittany said

''_Not really, mine is just bellow my waist babe''_ Santana said with a smile

'' _I'll get there soon enough, don't worry…''_ Brittany said still working her magic on the brunette's neck.

Not wanting to wait any longer, Santana pulled Britt's shirt over her head tossing it somewhere on the kitchen floor. Her hands were now discovering this new reveled skin surface. Brittany did the same with the latina's shirt but her hand found the claps of her bra at the same time getting it undone.

Santana was now shirtless with Brittany's hands squeezing her breasts. The brunette couldn't stop the sound that came out of her throat. ''Hummmm''

''_Sensible much San?" _

With that, Santana unclasp Britt's bra as well and took her left breast in her mouth, sucking hard on it. The blonde was now loudly moaning.

''_I could say the same about you Britt"_

At the same time, the latina's hands were getting the blonde's zipper undone and toying with the elastic of her boy short panties. She was tracing soft patterns just above her mount and her wife was now bucking against her hand.

''_San stop teasing me, please'' _

'' Why can't I take my time, making love to my wife is suppose to be something magical and wonderful"

"Honey please, cut the crap and fuck me already"

"As you wish babe"

With that, she inserts two fingers in the blonde's throbbing entrance. It was already wet and tight in there. Santana started to pump her fingers in and out, only to hear Brittany's moans louder.

'' Gosh San don't stop that feel so fucking good"

The latina was feeling a warm tingle between her legs, she couldn't help it, her wife was so sexy and gorgeous lying there on the kitchen table. "Hummm"

"Britt, your so fucking sexy do you know that?"

"You making me feel like that baby hummm plz faster, im so close"

With her other hand, Santana pulled Britt's jeans all the way down and put her head between her wife's tight kissing them until she reached the spot she know would make her scream her name.

Without any warning, she licked that pink little bundle of nerves only to see Brittany curving her back up in the air while moaning something inaudible. She loved it !

Santana continued licking and sucking the blonde's clit and scissoring her fingers inside of her at the same time. It was becoming harder to move, Brittany was so tight and the latina was beginning to wonder if she would be able to continue and at the same time, she sense her wife convulsing around her fingers and hearing her moan in pleasure.

"Oh my god, Sannntannaaaa !"

The brunette licked the blonde's clit a few more time to help her ride out her orgasm and helped her get up from the kitchen table. Her wife found instantly her shoulder and cuddled against it. Brittany said in a groggy voice:

" _Thanks honey, I love you"_

"_I love you more"_

And without even thinking about it, Santana found herself saying the one sentence she never thought she would be saying.

"_Britt baby, I want to have kids with you…"_


	2. Chapter 2

There she was, standing in the middle of her kitchen, looking down into those beautiful baby blue eyes, waiting for any kind of reaction from her girlfriend. Trough all those years, Santana was without a doubt a real professional at reading Brittany's mind and god knows that was really something. In fact, sometimes her mind seemed to work on her own. But right now she swear the blonde was giving her, her best poker face. Just when the latina girl was about to go back on her own word, afraid of rejection, she saw a pool of water forming into her lover's eyes…

''Honey, why are you crying? If you are not ready that's fine, we can wait till…''

''You silly, of course I want to have babies with you. You don't even know how much your making me happy right now San. We can have our own little family.''

All the muscles in Santana's body seemed to relax all at once.

''Britt, I was so afraid, for a second I thought you would say no.''

The blonde took the brunette face in her hand, caressing it.

''Why would I say no, you are always there for me whenever I need you, you protect me, you care for me and most importantly, you love me with all your heart. You Santana Lopez are going to be an amazing mother."

Santana was now softly crying, but those were tears of joy.

They both stood there for what seemed like an eternity, holding each other, daydreaming about their new life project.

The weekend has now arrived and Brittany and Santana were still lying in bed, on that bright Sunday afternoon, just enjoying their day off. The blonde was spooning the latina and tracing soft patterns on her stomach.

''San, you would look so beautiful with a little baby bump…"

That got Santana to think, they haven't really talked about who's gonna carry the baby, but in her mind it was clear that it was going to be Britt, at least for the first one. It was not that she didn't want to ruin her perfect body by gaining some weight or that she was scared of giving birth, not at all. It's just that she love Brittany so much that the idea of having a mini copy of her would make her even more happier.

'' Humm… Honey, I was thinking that you would be the one carrying our first baby.''

With that, Brittany stopped her movement on Santana's stomach and wrapped both of her arms around her and just holds her tight.

'' Really, are you sure? ''

''I haven't been more sure of something in my like babe. Can you imagine, how awesome it would be to have a little mini Brittany running all over the house, saying the cutest thing we ever heard.''

Santana felt Brittany smile against the back of her neck.

'' I guess that would be pretty cool… but you know I wasn't an angel when I was younger, ask my mom.''

''Your mom said it was because I was a bad influence on you. Every time we got caught, I was the only one who was been punish, damn you and those baby blue eyes. You can trick anyone with them I swear."

And with that, Brittany rolled on top of Santana, looking right into her beautiful brown eyes.

"San, I would love to carry our baby. But you know if he end up having my eyes…'' she said whispering in her ear.

''You are gonna be so screwed''

Santana knew she was. She probably won't be able to refuse anything to this kid, like she was with Brittany. But she didn't really care.

" I know babe, I know.''

So they spend all the afternoon in bed, making love to each other. What… they were talking about making babies… you can't blame them!


End file.
